


Days in the Dorm

by Se-Tea (HyoTea)



Series: Friendship [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Background Relationships, Friend Fiction, Gen, I don’t know what that tag means so if that’s wrong, Minor Original Character(s) Mentioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THEY’RE ALL FRIENDS, With Chul at least, my apologies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoTea/pseuds/Se-Tea
Summary: I decided that, since I only want to be friends with idols and fanfic like that can be rare, I’m writing my own for me and people like me/people who might want a change. There is no romantic interest whatsoever, no friends to lovers, they’re all just friends.I hope you enjoy even if it isn’t quite what you’re looking for <3
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217747





	Days in the Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small “reunion” of sorts. I’m sorry if it’s slow ;n;

Chul opened his eyes to a face full of fur. He moved back, disturbing yet another sleeping puff ball. Sighing, he pulled his feet towards his body and stood on his pillows, trying his hardest not to disturb the other two that were still fast asleep.   
  


“Really Juni?” he whispered when the cat in question sprawled out right across his path. Juni just peered up at him, amber eyes narrowed. He carefully stepped over her and slipped onto the floor as quietly as he could.   
  


A low ‘mrrw’ met his ears and he turned to see Sun stirring, gold coat flashing in the sunlight. The movement caused his sibling to wake. “Well, now that you’re all up, want food?” Juni perked up and leaped from the bed, closely followed by Sun, Zero, and finally Raven bringing up the back.   
  


“Morning Chul. I see all the kids are up?” Chan greeted him in the kitchen, sipping coffee from his favourite mug. Chul nodded and made his way to where the food was. His roommate watched him pour an equal amount into each bowl and set them on the floor for the cats to pig out on before he said anything more. “Seungmin texted me about an hour and a half ago wondering if we wanted to go out for some lunch later?”   
  


Chul glanced up from his cats and nodded—he hadn’t known the group for nearly as long as Chan had, but they’d readily accepted him into their circle. “Yeah, sounds great. We haven’t seen everyone for quite a bit now,” he responded, turning back to the four animals eating noisily, a grin making its way onto his face.   
  


“I’ll tell him the news,” Chan said and shuffled out of the room.   
  


***

A knock sounded on Chul’s bedroom door and he dodged the small bodies lounging on his bed. Zero mewled out a complaint before cuddling closer to Sun who promptly set to cleaning his brother’s fur. Raven sat in the window with Juni, observing the bustling world outside with a lack of interest.   
  


“Hey, you ready?” Chan asked when Chul finally reached the door to pull it open.   
  


“Mhm, one second. Let me just grab my hoodie real quick.” He plucked the clothing from his chair in the corner and tugged it over his head, straightening it when he’d gotten it on. “Ready!”   
  


Chan pulled him into a side hug, slinging his arm around his shoulder and leading him out the door. They chatted happily the whole way there, Chan letting go only when they’d reached the cafe Seungmin said they’d meet at. He caught sight of the puppy and rushed over, yanking him into a bear hug.   
  


Seungmin struggled away only to be tackled into another one by Felix who had to be pried off by his boyfriend. “Lix, let him breathe. You too hyung!” Changbin said, a loving smile lighting up his face as he gazed at Felix.   
  


Chul was perfectly content where he was, watching the reunion from the side but was obviously dragged in by yet another of their friends. “Seon, always trying to get out of socialising even if it’s with his friends,” a voice spoke from behind the man.   
  


“Hyunjin, still calling me by my family name. Why is that anyways?” Chul returned, giving the other a nod of greeting.   
  


“I like it more I guess. How’s Jeonghoon doing these days? You’ve talked to him I assume,” Hyunjin replied. “And Kwan of course. I heard he changed his studies again; is he doing okay?”   
  


“Jeonghoon’s doing well, settling in to his new life. Kwan has definitely been better. He’s mainly stressed with all the courses and transitioning back into the college student mindset. He’s getting ahead of himself in my opinion but he doesn’t pay any mind to what I say.”   
  


Hyunjin frowned and shook his head. He knew how stubborn Kwan could be when he’d made a decision. “I’ll try to get through to him and tell him to rest up. Let Jeonghoon know I said hi by the way.” Chul gave him a thumbs up and studied the menu while he caught up with the others.   
  


“How are the cats?” Minho. Chul spun to face the older.   
  


“They’re great. I honestly have half the mind to go back right now and let you guys reconnect without me but Chan wouldn’t be happy,” Chul admitted. “How are your cats?”   
  


“Chan wouldn’t be the only one unhappy, everyone would be disappointed to see you go. Although, I don’t blame you all that much. Everyone’s been doing good, kind of bored so I went shopping to get some more toys.”   
  


Jeongin arrived next with Jisung who quickly took Minho away to go pester Felix, completely ignoring his grumbling about how he should just leave the boy alone. Chul, for the most part, just stayed where he was. He moved when someone new entered the cafe and when he started to get thirsty, but that was really it.   
  


When he got the chance, he flagged down Chan who excused himself from the table he was at with Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin. “What’s up? Why don’t you take a seat somewhere?”

  
Chul shook his head, offering him a smile. “No, I’m fine. I was just going to tell you I’m going to head back home, take care of the cats, all of that,” he explained.   
  


“Oh right. Okay, I’ll let everyone know. Will you be back or...” 

“I don’t think so. I’m sorry, I just feel kind of awkward and you guys have known each other so long and I don’t want to barge in and ruin that with my inability to socialise correctly,” Chul clarified.   
  


Chan, having dealt with this side of Chul—he really couldn’t avoid it since they were roommates—quite frequently simply dipped his head and mussed his hair up. “See you later then! Just know you’re always welcome regardless of how awkward you may think yourself to be. Don’t forget to eat something as well; I know you didn’t have anything for breakfast.” 


End file.
